¡Eres mía, Ginny!
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tienes una terrible discusión con tu esposa frente al espejo de Oesed? Descubre eso y más, cómo se enamoraron, en este divertido y loco fic. ¡No quiero aumentar más mi volumen de fics, pero ella no dejaba de pedirme un Hinny! Para ti.
1. Chapter 1

Nada es mío, solo la idea. Ya saben.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Ginny y Harry se miraban iracundos. ¡Es que no podía comprender cómo demonios, osaba a decir semejante cosa! Mientras discutían, Albus Severus estaba en el suelo y lloraba sin consuelo. Sus padres no dejaban de gritarse.

Trataban de enseñarle a caminar, pero todo había resultado en desastre. Albus se había caído al suelo por descuido de Harry y éste, había golpeado su cabeza contra el. Solamente tenía un pequeño chichón, pero Ginny no dejaba de gritar que era un mal padre y que no había prestado atención. ¿Cómo osaba descuidarse y dejar al pequeño solo?

Quizá solo estaba exagerando, quizá era solo miedo. Pero lo que sí era cierto, era que no dejaba de gritar.

— ¡Solo fue un accidente!

— Estuvo cerca de golpearse mucho más fuerte de lo que ya lo hizo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que pudo romperse algo o herirse de gravedad?

Harry miró a su alrededor. Solamente trataba de enseñarle a caminar y se había topado con el espejo de Oesed en Hogwarts. No creyó que aún existiera. Creyó más bien, que Albus se había desecho de él y se acercó a mirar si realmente era el espejo. Su hijo estaba intentando sostenerse y se cayó de un escalón donde lo había dejado.

Sí, era su error. Pero tampoco tenía que ponerse a gritar como loca. Todo Hogwarts iba a escuchar lo que ella acababa de decir.

Que era un mal padre.

— Ni siquiera sé, por qué vinimos a un lugar como este. Pero claro, Albus y sus mañosas reuniones.

— ¡Es un cuadro! Dudo mucho que te haya obligado a venir, Ginny. Pero como mi esposa, deberías acompañarme a los lugares a los que voy.

Albus seguía llorando en el suelo.

— Bueno, si te vas a lanzar a un acantilado... procura no invitarme. ¡Esta estúpida reunión de colegiales! Mira cómo la han pasado los niños. Están aburridos.

— Ginny, son pequeños. James y Albus son pequeños. ¿Qué esperabas? Apenas tienen edad para comprender el asunto. Ojalá no te pongas así cuando tengamos otro hijo. Sin duda, ese hijo tendría a qué temerle.

Ginny lo miró enfurecida y se dio la vuelta. Harry sin embargo, no le prestó atención y ladeó la cabeza hacia el espejo.

— Ya no eres esa Ginny que me gusta. Ahora solo discutes y discutes.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues entonces vete con una Ginny que te guste.

— ¡Todos los días es lo mismo! La misma rutina de siempre.

— Anda con Ronald a jugar a los héroes.

— ¿Eso crees de mí?

— Sí.

— Pues entonces... ansiaría nunca haberte conocido. Así te evitaría los problemas y ya no tendrías que sufrir... ¡por mí!

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo al respecto. Mientras estaban en silencio, a Harry le dio la impresión de que Ginny lloraba. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró de reojo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo que él.

— Yo quisiera lo mismo entonces. Harry Potter.

Y bajo las lágrimas de Albus Severus, Harry la miró caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Justo luego de que se cerró, Harry miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Miró a su hijo y lo levantó del suelo. Sí, había sido un mal padre en ese preciso momento.

Y mientras lo pensaba, no había notado que el espejo de Oesed se había iluminado bajo las sábanas. Que se movía violentamente y con un estallido, una brillante luz emergió de él. La vieja sábana cayó al suelo y su cristal ondeó como el agua. Muy pronto dejó de brillar y simplemente se rompió en pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada es mío, solo la idea. Ya saben.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

**_¡Todo hace bang en mi cabeza!_**

Esa tarde la reunión había estado fascinante. Reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, era muy alentador. Además de que así, podían rememorar. De todas formas él y su esposa no se dirigían la palabra. Habían discutido y no tenían por qué reconciliarse. Con una sonrisa, Ginny sostenía a Albus entre sus brazos. Le acariciaba la frente donde precisamente estaba el moretón y Harry sabía que lo hacía para molestarlo. Para que todos notaran que lo tenía allí. Al menos James ya sabía caminar.

Sonrió cuando Hermione colocó en su mano, una copa. Ella apenas tenía un hijo, Rose Weasley. Tenía la misma edad que James y ya hacía muchas cosas por sí sola. Era muy independiente. Pese a su edad. Ron le comentaba que eso ya se le pasaría, en cuanto regresaran a casa. Ginny solía ser muy resentida.

Aunque él no estaba seguro de que se le pasara tan rápido. La última vez que había descuidado a los niños, ella había amenazado con irse a dormir a casa de su madre. Ni siquiera había comprendido qué había hecho. Aún así, ella estaba llorando. Enfurecida. James solo se había acercado a un plato caliente y se había quemado algunos dedos. Según Hermione, significaba que era una madre primeriza y temía por sus hijos. Ella afirmaba que le pasaba lo mismo con Rose y que de tener dos hijos, no sabría que hacer.

Ron inspiró y se preguntó por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas y Hermione respondió que su complicación era cuestionable. Que los hombres eran muy simples y veían todo muy complicado.

Esa tarde, cuando ya caía la noche y los pequeños estaban rogándoles por ir a la cama, Harry y Ginny se fueron. Aún sin hablarse por ningún motivo en específico, más que monosílabos y una que otra razón que ameritara sus palabras. Harry conducía el auto. Un viejo Mustang negro que había comprado con los pocos ahorros ganados gracias a su trabajo y Ginny acomodaba a Albus entre sus brazos, de manera de que tuviera un sueño tranquilo y agradable. James dormía en el asiento trasero.

Al bajar, la fría brisa les indicó que el clima estaba por cambiar. Muy pronto. Aunque Harry no entendía por qué hacía tanto frío en esas fechas de verano. Intuyó se trataba de alguna desestabilización climática de esas que viajaban por los mares y con las manos en los bolsillos, buscó las llaves de la casa.

— Y aparte de todo, no buscas las llaves a tiempo y con este frío— dijo ella, con un tono gélido que él prefirió ignorar. Con una sonrisa, recordó que las había metido en el bolsillo, el único bolsillo, en su camisa. Introdujo la mano y justo antes de sacarlas, estas se cayeron al suelo. Sí, ese era su día de mala suerte.

Al entrar, Ginny colocó a Albus sobre el sofá. Harry cargaba entre sus brazos a James e hizo lo mismo. Colocándolo en el alto sofá, frente a la chimenea. Ginny se quitó su chal y lo colgó sobre una percha. Cuidadosamente sacó su varita y encendió el fuego. Se detuvo junto a sus hijos. Tenía que levantarlos para colocarles las pijamas.

— Vamos Albus, párate. Levántate que ya estamos en casa y es hora de que mamá te ponga las pijamas y te acueste. James, tú también.

Los niños se despertaron, frotándose los ojos y rezongando. Harry no preguntó, pero asumió que debía colaborar. Le demostraría a Ginny que era un padre respetuoso y bueno. Aunque no necesitaba probarlo a ciencia cierta.

Caminaron juntos, a través de la escalera. Cada cual, sentó a un niño en la cama y comenzó el proceso de desvestir. Parecían muy cansados como para siquiera mover los brazos o las piernas y Harry hacía gran esfuerzo con James.

— Eso es. Ahora los pantalones y zapatos. Muy bien. No no, quédate con las medias. Hace mucho frío. Si te da calor luego, te las puedes quitar.

Ginny hizo lo mismo con Albus y luego de que estuvieran listos, los cobijó cuidadosamente y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno. Antes de apagar las luces, recogió la ropa sucia y sonriendo, apagó toda lámpara que estuviera encendida.

Al bajar las escaleras, Harry se había sentado en el sillón y miraba el profeta. ¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer para que la discusión terminara?

— Ginny...

— No, Harry. No quiero oírte. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Negó con la cabeza y soltó el periódico de mala gana. Bien, si ella no quería arreglar las cosas... pues ¡él tampoco! Subió los pesados escalones de madera, sus pies rechistaban pero él no les hizo caso. Sentía tanta rabia y no tenía idea de cómo iba a conciliar el sueño, de esa manera. Se quitó el esmoquin con rapidez, de forma violenta y lo dejó caer en el cesto de ropa. Dentro del baño. Antes de salir, luego de cepillarse los dientes, se miró en el espejo.

¿Dónde estaba la familia que él amaba? Siempre discusiones y discusiones. ¿Nada iba a mejorar? ¿O necesitaba pedir un deseo para que eso sucediera? Negó otra vez con la cabeza y apagó las luces. Ginny le daba la espalda y estaba dormida. Se dejó caer en la cama y juntó sus manos sobre su pecho. Miró hacia el techo y luego de unos minutos, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. La miró por unos minutos y pensó tocarla.

Luego de minutos de diatriba mental, simplemente se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Se frotó los ojos con dos dedos y se preparó para dormir. Quizá al día siguiente, ella amanecía de buen humor.

En el transcurso de la noche, tuvo diversos sueños. Todos no tenían conexión entre sí, excepto por una cosa. Por Ginny, su esposa.

Sentía que caía dentro de su boca, la cuál era enorme. Todo lo notaba negro y parecía estar dentro de un agujero de gusano o de un hoyo negro. Desesperado, trataba de romper enormes paredes infinitas. Ante el vacío y la oscuridad, solo tenía deseos de gritar. Ginny estaba enfurecida. Ginny iba a tragárselo.

¡Ginny!

Despertó violentamente, enredado entre sábanas y almohadas. Un sonido detestable, lo había despertado a tiempo. Parpadeó y miró borroso. No había nadie a su lado. ¿No había nadie a su lado? ¿Se habría quedado dormido?

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y el molesto ruido, provenía de su mesita de noche. Se dio la vuelta, girando en la cama y apagó lo que parecía ser un reloj despertador. Éste se cayó al suelo y ante el estrepitoso ruido, simplemente tomó sus gafas y se las colocó. Sí, Ginny no estaba allí.

— ¿Ginny?— gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía una bata. Patinó en ellas, hacer ambas cosas no servían.

De pronto notó que estaba solo, pero no dentro de su hogar precisamente. Lo miraba Vernon, mientras él se detenía ante su tío. Atónito.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, mocoso?— le preguntó y él se dijo que estaba en otra de sus pesadillas tontas donde todo es gris y sus tíos venían a acosarlo, en casa.

— Sé que estoy soñando, así que despertaré ahora mismo. Solo necesito pellizcarme.

Eso fue lo que hizo, pero nada sucedió. meditó y creyó, que necesitaba un esfuerzo mayor. Se dio la vuelta y no le dio importancia. Volvería a la cama y todo estaría bien, para cuando despertara. Antes de pisar el primer escalón, se enredó con su bata y su rodilla chocó con el escalón.

¡Eso se había sentido muy real!

— Bien... ¿dónde demonios estoy?

— Idiota, te has golpeado— dijo su primo Dudley con mofa y Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí y...? ¡Un segundo!

No era un adulto. ¡No era ni la mitad de eso! ¡Era solo un joven!


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Qué?_**

Miró la fecha en el calendario. ¿Por qué nuevamente tenía dieciséis años de edad? Parpadeó y se dijo que no estaba soñando. Que tenía que ser obra de algún tipo de magia que desconocía. Enseguida, temió por Ginny y los niños. Se apresuró a vestirse y bajó corriendo hacia el salón. Tenía que irse y buscarlos. Tenía que saber que ellos estaban bien.

— ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, mocoso impertinente?

No quería responderle, puesto que no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido. Quería ir a la madriguera. Tenía que entender las cosas. Y por supuesto, saber que ellos estaban bien. Que seguían existiendo.

¡Pero claro! Si él tenía dieciséis años, entonces Ginny... seguramente también era una jovencita y por ende, los niños no existían. ¡Eso era una locura declarada! Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par, aunque su tío insistiera en que no debía salir. En que estaba loco. ¿Qué había pasado con su vida?

¿De quién era la culpa? ¡Snape! Pensó su mente. Pero no, Severus. Hacía mucho que no sabía de él y no tenía idea de qué había hecho con su vida. Tampoco le importaba. Albus Dumbledore debía seguir en el castillo. ¡Sí! Si él estaba vivo...

Quizá podía explicarle qué estaba pasando. Aunque dudaba que él supiera algo. Incluso aunque él pudiera recordar su anterior vida, quizá los involucrados no lo recordarían.

Hermione fue otra de sus opciones, pero se preguntó por el conocimiento de Hermione en la práctica. ¿Podría ella encontrar un hechizo que revirtiese semejante disparate? ¿Y cómo, si ni sabía las condiciones por las que había ocurrido?

¡Estaba en serios apuros y no tenía idea de cómo volver a su anterior vida! Y escuchar la voz de su tío, le hacía desear con creces, volver a ella. Inspiró ligeramente y miró a su alrededor. Bien, mismo vecindario. Mismo clima y mismos dieciséis años.

Entonces, ese era el día cuando partiría hacia Hogwarts. Corrió hacia su habitación y miró su baúl cerrado y a su lechuza dentro de la jaula. Todos sus textos y utensilios mágicos, estaban perfectamente cerrados.

O se iba o había llegado. Creía y esperaba lo primero. Con rapidez, tomó una de las asas de su baúl y comenzó a arrastrarlo por las escaleras, haciendo un sonoro golpeteo en cada una de ellas. Su tío lo miró, mientras Petunia su tía, fruncía la nariz como un cerdo.

— Vámonos ya, antes de que alguien de la cuadra note lo fenómeno que eres— rezongó Vernon y él no contestó. Subió por la lechuza, que su tío se molestó en cargar hasta la parte trasera del auto. Harry metió su baúl en la maleta y cerrándola con mucha fuerza, se dijo que en Hogwarts resolvería ese pequeño dilema.

En el transcurso del viaje se preguntó, cómo le explicaría a Ginny en dado caso que ella no recordara nada al respecto. Seguro iba a parecer un loco, gritándole las palabras que a principio, no tenían ni sentido.

Tenía que pensar bien en ello. Al llegar, su tío Vernon fue el primero en bajarse del auto. Harry seguía dentro, solo pensando. Seguramente si se lo comentaba despacio, sin atropellar las palabras ni las ideas.

¿Y cómo ella entendería que habían tenido hijos, que se habían casado y que eran una familia? ¿Que de pronto... simplemente había dejado de tener la edad que tenía y ahora tenía solo dieciséis años?

No podía decirle algo como eso...

— Demonios... sal ya del maldito auto.

Volvió en sí y con un suspiro, caminó junto a su tío que trataba de disimular, el ruidoso chillido de la lechuza. Harry miró sobre el hombro de algunos transeúntes y notó que sostenía la jaula de forma inclinada y que esta amenazaba con caerse. Hedwig solo estaba temiendo que eso sucediera. Caminó más aprisa, arrastrando el baúl con mucha fuerza y acomodó la jaula. Vernon bajó la vista y lo miró con resentimiento. Entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos de cerdo.

Caminaron lentamente por aquel lugar y Harry ladeó la cabeza, asegurándose de que nadie observara mientras él colocaba sus cosas en el carrito y corría hacia el muro para cruzar. Su tío seguía sin entender cómo sucedía y lo había descubierto, colocando las manos sobre el muro. Seguro era un tonto truco.

Pero nunca había podido entrar o traspasarlo. Con una sonrisa suave, se preguntó que habría de pasar si le decía a su tío que corriera muy rápido, hasta chocar con él. Pero eso aún, para él, habría sido muy cruel.

— Tienes todo allí, asumo— le preguntó. Ya quería irse y en cuanto Harry asintió, simplemente respiró hondamente y su bigote poblado, resopló junto a su respiración. En cuanto Harry caminó inocentemente hacia el muro, su tío se dio la vuelta y se perdió por las escaleras y un enorme puente sobre los rieles y trenes.

Todo marchaba bien, dentro de lo anormal. Al volver, encontraría quizá... el por qué de ese repentino cambio. Esperaba que al menos, alguien tuviera una respuesta y no tener que pasar por toda la guerra de nuevo.

Bueno, eso era lo de menos. Lo cruel habría sido, que terminara con una victoria aplastante de Voldemort, sobre ellos. Eso sí era de preocuparse.

¿Y si se trataba de Voldemort? ¿Podía él, controlar el tiempo y sus espacios? No, no sabía de algo como eso...

¿O sí?

— Pero si es... ¿Harry?— escuchó a su lado y tragó en silencio. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Era Ginny.

Y sí, tenía la misma edad que él y parecía no recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Estaba solo en eso.

— Ginny...— dijo con un suspiro y ella lo miró con preocupación. Parecía enfermo, sudaba y estaba pálido.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Siempre era lo mismo. No podía ser feliz ni por un mísero segundo, porque ya todo cambiaba el panorama. Bueno, esa era la historia de su vida y estaba acostumbrado a vivirla. A ella.

Pero eso no se lo esperaba y no le caía nada bien. Hermione también había regresado en la edad e incluso Ron y compañía. Todos volvían a tener dieciséis y nadie parecía preocupado por ello. Ni siquiera Neville.

Que tenía que volver a ver a Snape.

* * *

Espero les guste. Gracias por sus rews. Cualquier duda o comentario, ya saben qué hacer. Responderé en cuanto disponga de tiempo. T_T

MariS.


	4. Chapter 4

**_¿Cómo explicar? No, mejor no_**

Camino a Hogwarts, no podía ser más intrincado. Nadie sabía nada sobre su vida futura y seguramente si lo comentaba, lo iban a creer una Sybill cualquiera. Una adivinadora cualquiera. No. Mejor era no explicar nada.

¿Quizá?

Ginny reía, mientras Ron estaba a la defensiva y trataba de defenderse de un embarazoso acontecimiento. Hermione leía el profeta con mucho detenimiento, sin decir nada y sin alzar la cabeza del periódico.

Suspiró cuando moría por explicar lo que había visto y lo que eran, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo o qué palabras debía utilizar. Sintió miedo de pronto, cuando imaginó que tenía que reconstruir su vida una vez más.

¿Y si el destino prefería que él no hiciera nada al respecto? ¿Le cambiaba los patrones y entonces, Ginny no se convertía en su esposa?

Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho a la vida, que lo trataba tan mal? ¿Es que acaso había cometido alguna torpeza?

Sí, que Albus se golpeara la cabeza cuando trataba de caminar en aquella aula de Hogwarts. Pero eso no había sido intencional.

Ante su mirada nerviosa, Ginny se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y preguntarle si algo le pasaba. ¿Cómo explicárselo?

— En realidad— comenzó, sin tener idea de lo que tenía que decir— sí hay algo que me preocupa.

En cuanto dijo eso, Ron fue el primero en saltar con un comentario que ya se esperaba. Lo miró con un gesto nervioso que él ya conocía muy bien.

— ¿Soñaste con "ya tú sabes quién"? ¿Qué viste?

— No. No se trata de eso, Ron. Es algo más complicado y no sé si podrán creerme en cuanto lo mencione— dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y con una sonrisa suave. Ginny le apremió a continuar y lo miró con curiosidad.

Comenzó a explicar la vida que tenían. Que Ginny y él, tenían dos hijos y estaban casados. Que Hermione y Ron, tenían una hija que se llamaba Rose y vivían muy felices.

Al oír aquello, Hermione bajó el periódico. Estaba sonrojada y evitó por todos los medios, mirar a Ron al rostro. En cambio él, se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hermione? Esto tiene que ser una broma. Un sueño. Sí, precisamente eso. Estabas soñando y seguro te caíste de la cama, ante esa idea.

— ¿Harry? ¿Tú y yo estábamos casados?— dijo Ginny con una vocecilla y él se dio una palmada en la frente con la mano. Al poco tiempo, Hermione y Ron ya estaban discutiendo. ¡Iba a enloquecer si seguía oyéndolos! No sabía a quién mirar ni mucho menos, a quién darle la razón. Los dos discutían acaloradamente.

— ¿Cómo que yo no podría ser madre? ¿Tú como sabes eso?

Ron simplemente se rió en su cara y Hermione había enrollado el periódico en silencio. Con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, simplemente le dio en la cabeza. Lo más fuerte que pudo. Ron soltó un quejido y se sobó la misma. Enfurecido.

No se hablaron en todo el trayecto. ¿Cómo podían pensar en casarse, si ni siquiera se soportaban dos minutos? No dejaban de quejarse de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el otro y si alguno hablaba, se burlaban de lo que decía.

¿Cómo se habían amado entonces? Necesitaba entender eso. Descubrirlo. Claro, como si la solución fuese a llegarle del cielo.

¿Por qué esperaba eso?

Porque repentinamente, su vida cambió sin preguntarle. Entonces seguramente un día, iba a amanecer como el hijo de Snape y su padrino, iba a ser Voldemort.

Muy posible y mejor se callaba, para que no se hiciera realidad.

Al bajarse del tren, las cosas no mejoraban. Creía haber superado esa etapa y volver a vivirla, se convertía en un martirio para él. Ya estaba en el suelo... porque Malfoy lo había pateado y estaba pidiendo que alguien lo rescatara.

Tonks le hacía ese pequeño favor. No quería alterar los acontecimientos de su vida. Supuso que tenía que vivirla, tal cuál había sido antes. Y que lo patearan dos veces, ya era lo suficientemente malo. Al igual que oír los comentarios insidiosos de Snape.

— Y aquí viene él, haciéndose profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Eso había pasado y aunque todos parecían sorprendidos, él ya se sabía la historia y cómo iba a terminar. No sabía si ver morir a Dumbledore nuevamente, iba a ser fácil. Pese a que ya supiera los motivos del asunto.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por todo ese tiempo que necesitaba para volver al futuro que tenía y no sentir el golpe del paso del tiempo. ¿Podía envejecer más de la cuenta? ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si todo salía mal?

Estaba comenzando a alterarse en sumo grado. Ginny caminó hacia él, con una mirada cargada de preocupación. Su peor temor se había vuelto realidad. Snape era el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Eso era malo. Aunque no para él, ya se sabía el cuento. En cuanto regresaron a las habitaciones, Ron no dejaba de despotricar en su contra y Hermione lo notaba muy callado. Se preguntó si se sentía bien, que no había dicho nada en su contra.

Snape había sido el hombre más valiente que había conocido. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su personalidad.

Comenzaba a sentir que no necesitaba discutir tanto con él. Aunque si quería mantener la historia al pie de la letra... tenía que hacerlo.

Y muy bien. Que no generara ninguna sospecha de que estaba loco. O más loco de lo que ya lo creían algunos.

Tenía que trabajar bien en su plan. Ron dejó de quejarse y se acostó a dormir. Él se quedó en el salón, mirando a Ginny que hablaba con Hermione, antes de irse juntas por las escaleras. ¿Cómo iba a conquistarla nuevamente? A pesar de que Dean Thomas estaba en medio de ambos para ese tiempo. No sabía si tendría hígado para ver eso dos veces.

O siquiera para verlo. Cualquiera servía. Tenía que armarse de valor y comenzar su plan, para enamorarla.

Podía alterar eso, seguramente. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Solo un poco de amor. Eso no le hacía nada mal a nadie. La vida no podía cobrarle eso, luego de lo que le había quitado.

Aunque cierta parte de sí le decía que hacer el amor con ella nuevamente, para tener hijos, sonaba muy tentador.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione seguía sin hablarse con Ron y Ron, sin hablarle a ella. Lo normal. Ginny cada vez que lo veía, simplemente sonreía por lo bajo y continuaba su camino. Quizá enamorarla, no iba a ser tan duro. Suspiró en silencio, cuando debía acudir al castigo con Snape, por haberle dicho

no necesita llamarme señor, profesor lo mejor era ir de inmediato.

— ¡Deja eso ya, Ronald!— gritó Hermione, cuando él quería tomar su libro de pociones. Que no se hablaran, era muy complicado. Ginny intentaba mediar con ellos.

Mientras Harry caminaba hacia la salida de aquella sala común, notó que alguien se acercaba. Miró con atención. Parecía ser Neville, junto a Dean Thomas. Estaban hablando por lo bajo, así que no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Pero sí suponerlo, en cuanto Dean miró a Ginny por unos minutos y desvió la vista, como si se tratara de algo esplendoroso. Como si le avergonzara. Ella alzó la mirada, cuando sintió que alguien la veía con fascinación.

Sus ojos se encontraron por minutos que a él le parecieron eternos y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Se suponía que tenía que reconquistarla. No perderla.

— Hola, Dean.

— Hola, Ginny. Me preguntaba si ibas a hacer algo mañana por la tarde. Es el primer día de nuestra llegada y creo que iremos a Hogsmade. Según Minerva, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo y es mejor ir de una vez. ¿Tienes a alguien con quién ir?

— Pues, normalmente voy con Harry. Con Hermione y con mi hermano. No.

— ¿Puedo invitarte? Solo si quieres. Iremos Seamus, Neville y yo... pero ellos luego harán otras cosas.

Harry la miró por unos segundos. ¿No iba a decir que sí, solo por el hecho de escuchar aquello? ¿O sí? Claro no sonaba de fondo el: "Hermione y Ron discutirán, mientras tú y yo nos miramos en la mesa y no nos hablamos"

Eso siempre pasaba. Ella moría de vergüenza con él. Y él con ella. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no aceptar algo nuevo y mejor?

Estúpida vergüenza.

— Pues... no lo sé.— miró a Dean por unos minutos y luego, asintió en silencio y con una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se encendieron de pronto.

— ¿Irás?

— De acuerdo.

No pudo haber sido peor. Ni siquiera cuando Hermione le recordó que iba a llegar tarde al castigo o que ya estaba por llegar tarde. Bajó las escaleras con rabia, pisando fuerte. ¡Cómo era posible que Ginny aceptara semejante invitación. ¿¡Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que él seguía allí!

¿Que la amaba?

No. ¿Y cómo iba a darse cuenta de eso? Semejante pregunta estúpida. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Al verlo, Snape bajó la cabeza hasta que él se puso a su altura. lo seguía con la mirada y con una tétrica sonrisa.

Pero por supuesto que todo era peor de lo que ya se veía. Negó otra vez con la cabeza, en cuanto Snape soltó una sarta de insultos que ni siquiera estaba oyendo, porque pensaba en Ginny y en cómo iba a disfrutar con Dean.

Pero... ¿y si intervenía? ¿Y si mejoraba ese pequeño detalle? Quizá ella no se molestaría si la sacaba de esa reunión y la llevaba a pasear.

Podía mejorar eso. No veía, cómo eso podía dañar el futuro y la guerra. Creía y esperaba que ello no tuviera nada que ver con eso. Snape se había percatado de su poca atención prestada y dio un golpe en la mesa donde él estaba sentado.

— Te estoy hablando por si no lo has notado, Potter.

— Sí, señor— dijo, obligándose a tomar un tono educado para con quien ya había irespetado antes.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado. Haciendo deberes inútiles que no necesitaba. Se preguntó si podría empeorar y entendió que sí, cuando Snape se levantó y le señaló que pasaría dos horas más allí, antes de irse a dormir. Por su retraso. Inútil Dean Thomas que lo había concebido así.

Estaba deseoso de hacerle ver que ese era su territorio y que no debía entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondían. Ginny no le correspondía en lo más mínimo y tenía deseos de colgarlo de una escoba, para ver qué tan lejos volaba.

Pero no debía actuar apresuradamente. Debía conquistar a Ginny una vez más. Aunque seguramente que con besarla luego del último partido, debía servir.

No, mejor era hacerlo de una forma mucho más estilizada. Darle sentido al romance, a la conquista.

Increíble que pensara en algo como eso. ¿Conocía acaso, esas palabras? ¿Semejantes ideas? Parecía que sí. No vio fallo en hacerle mejor el conocerle. Quizá para cuando fueran al futuro de nuevo, ella entendería lo valiosa que era su relación.

Él ya lo estaba entendiendo, desde que había caído allí. Soltó un gemido, cuando su cabeza comenzaba a arder. Tanta idea, comenzaba a causarle jaqueca. Snape sonrió ante eso y se dijo que si dolía, era porque funcionaba el castigo.

¿Cómo iba a continuar su plan, estando castigado todo el tiempo? Elevó la vista y miró el reloj de aquel salón.

Pronto se acabaría esa tortura. Tenía que correr hacia Ginny y decirle algo que cambiara su forma de pensar sobre la visita. Quizá si le decía que quería estar a solas con ella, reconsideraría la situación.

Pero... ¿y cómo le diría eso? Era pésimo para hablar con las chicas. Iba a necesitar más que una estrategia. De pronto, se sintió como Neville Longbottom.

No debía burlarse de él. Sabía cuál era esa sensación. Ese desespero por querer decir algo y sin embargo, estar muy avergonzado como para hacerlo.

Tenía que intentarlo. Convencerla de que era la mejor opción. Quizá un par de regalos. Unas flores y palabras hermosas.

De esas que él no sabía usar. Sí, iba a necesitar ayuda y no sabía de quién. O a quién pedírsela. Era malo para el romance.

Entonces entendió una cosa. Ginny lo había amado, porque ya lo estaba haciendo en cuanto la besó. No la conquistó precisamente.

Eso no se sentía nada bien. Quizá podía cambiar eso. Sí, mejorarlo. Para que recordara cómo se habían enamorado. No solo por un simple beso. La hora pasaba rápido y salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

Si no estaba dormida, tenía que hablarle.


	6. Chapter 6

Esa tarde, Harry iba de un lado al otro. Se preguntaba cómo detendría a Ginny de irse con Dean Thomas. En realidad necesitaba un buen plan y comenzaba a desesperarse. Comenzaba a creer que no conseguiría algo más que una sonora carcajada de la chica.

¿Qué pensaba decir? Ah sí, que Dean tenía una rara infección que era contagiosa. Primero debía preguntarle a Luna, qué enfermedad extraña le podía achacar a Dean. Ella sabía todo tipo de cosas de vez en cuando inútiles, que nadie podría afirmar que había inventado.

Bueno. Quizá sí.

De todas formas, tenía que pensar en algo mejor. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta de las habitaciones. Ginny seguía sin salir. ¡Seguramente se maquillaba o algo de ese estilo, para agradarle a Dean Thomas!

Parecía arder en llamas, de solo pensar en ello. Desesperante el hecho de estar allí de pie, preguntándose qué podía hacer para separarlos.

No tenía idea de qué, pero de todas formas valía la pena pensar en algo. Sin importar lo que fuera. Eso haría sin temor.

Mentir por amor.

— Ginny.— llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Ya sabía que el resto de las chicas se había ido y que solo estaba ella. Padma había salido diciendo que necesitaba alistarse para su cita, así que estaba seguro de que solo estaba ella dentro.

Caminó un par de veces, alrededor del punto... mientras Ginny tardaba en abrir la puerta para confrontarlo.

¿Qué demonios hacía? Tan lenta como en la adultez. Bien, no más burlas al respecto. En silencio, continuó esperando.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

— Necesito preguntarte algo importante. Más bien decírtelo. Es muy importante y necesito que no le cuentes a Ron o a Hermione. Incluso a tus amigas. Solo quiero que escuches con atención.

Ginny asintió, mientras cerraba la puerta del dormitorio y lo miraba con mucha fijeza. Harry comenzaba a tartamudear y a parecer un verdadero idiota, tratando de hablar con ella.

¿Por qué no decir de una buena vez, que estaba enamorado hasta las calcetas... de ella? Era sencillo.

Pero no salía de su cabeza. Se atoraba entre sus labios. ¿Por qué, si hasta le conocía la talla de la ropa interior?

Cosas juveniles, supuso.

— Ginny yo...

— ¿Qué, Harry?

— No quiero que vayas con Dean a Hogsmade. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Ella parpadeó y él se dijo que había hablado de algo que no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué él querría ir con ella? A no ser que eso se tratase de una cita y si él no especificaba... sin duda... ¡qué complicado era en esos tiempos!

— ¿Me estás invitando tú?

— Sí. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Prometo que Ron y Hermione; no van a molestarnos.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era una cita entonces. Sí, podía llamarlo así. Claro, solo si Ginny quería. Mejor era no molestar a la jovencita que amaba.

— Me invitas... una cita.

— Sí, una cita. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— Pero, Harry... ya le dije a Dean que sí.

— Pero podrías decirle que no. Que te enfermaste, que ya no irás.

— ¿Y qué podría creer, en cuanto me vea contigo? Podría pasar eso, Harry. ¿No lo habías pensado aún?

Tenía razón. Tenía que pensar.

— ¿Por qué no le dices, que Ron no te dejó?

— ¿Crees que escucho a mi hermano? Qué poco me conoces, Harry.

Se le acababan las opciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer si todo lo que decía, ella lo refutaba? Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Era tan imbécil para convencer.

— Pero podría decir que una chica está enamorada de él y me pidió que no fuera. Que se sentiría muy mal, si yo fuera con él.

— ¿Y qué vas a decirle, cuando pregunte su nombre?

— ¿Que lo olvidé? Que bueno... es una niña de primero que es muy tímida y que no se lo diría en persona.

Harry asintió, no muy convencido. Eso bastaba para él. Ginny bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el retrato. Harry se quedó de pie en el escalón, procesando lo que había ocurrido. Ginny le había dicho que sí e iba a mentir por él. Bien las cosas comenzaban a mejorar y ya veía fallos en los planes que se estaban llevando a cabo.

Pero la idea era disfrutar el momento e impregnarla de amor. Por más cursi que eso sonara. Con todo y la vida que debían llevar en ese momento. La guerra que se avecinaba y la relación que debían llevar.

También.

Volver a tener hijos. Todo lo demás.

No. No había que desesperarse. Para nada. ¿Por qué desespero? Solo por el hecho de acomodar todo tu futuro, para que sea idéntico al que tenías.

Para nada.

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras, caminando junto a Ginny. Antes de salir siquiera, Dean Thomas los interceptaba. Traía una flor entre sus manos y parecía más peinado de lo usual. Harry lo miró e intentó no reírse.

Sobretodo, porque él una vez lució igual de idiota... tratando de conquistarla. Suspiró y se preguntó si Ginny se arrepentiría.

No. Ella le había dado su palabra.

No, no se la dio en ningún momento. Pero no se podía arrepentir de haberle dicho que sí.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de decirle que si a Dean.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan pesimista? Entendía ahora, el delirio de Snape por pensar que todo saldría mal.

Sí, sin duda alguna.

— Dean... no puedo ir contigo. Lo siento.

Pareció que su sonrisa se apagó por un momento y se convirtió en confusión. Miró a Harry con disgusto. ¿Por qué no podía ir con él? Estaba saliendo con Potter... sí, eso era. Potter siempre se llevaba todo.

La gloria. También a las chicas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque hay una niña de primero, que odiaría que lo hiciera. Me confesó que escuchó que iría contigo y me dijo que era muy afortunada de hacerlo. Me sentí tan mal que le prometí que no lo haría y ella dejó de llorar.

Y ese era el colmo de los colmos. gustarle a las de primero y no a una de sexto. vaya que había caído bajo. Harry se sorprendió de lo convincente que sonaba ella cuando mentía. Bueno, así era Ginny Weasley.

La que amaba. Sonrió suavemente por lo bajo, al mirar el decepcionado rostro de su amigo. Bueno al menos él tendría lo que quería.

Estar a solas con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny había cedido, pero Harry tenía mucho que hacer antes de poder llamarse victorioso. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, miraba la expresión decepcionada de Dean y su mirada rabiosa hacia él y su pareja. Hermione y Ron seguían discutiendo y Ginny ya tenía una expresión de fastidio, cuando Harry le prometió que las cosas iban a cambiar.

Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Minerva que pedía los permisos y entregó el suyo junto al de Ginny. Mientras caminaban, Hermione y Ron peleaban por quién tenía la razón en quién de los dos eran más tonto.

Ni sabía por qué estaban discutiendo semejante necedad. Con un suspiro, los separó a ambos y los obligó a caminar en direcciones distintas. Ambos dejaron de mirarse y estaban terriblemente enfadados con Harry por darle la razón al otro. Bueno, al menos no le hablarían por un buen rato y él podría tomarse el tiempo con Ginny.

Que parecía arrepentida de acompañarlos.

Pero Harry tenía que hacer algo para cambiarlo. Con una sonrisa amable, le ofrecía a Ginny una silla en una mesa apartada y la miraba ligeramente, mientras ella miraba a Ron y a Hermione. Cómo se peleaban a pocas mesas de distancias. Ya resultaba algo espantoso y sin duda alguna, insoportable.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Harry que no dejaba de mirarla y sonrió suavemente. ¿Es que acaso tenía cerveza de mantequilla en la cara, que no dejaba de mirarla, como un tonto? Suspiró y se preparó para preguntárselo.

Podría ser cualquier cosa, de hecho.

— Harry. ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Es que acaso pasa algo que no me he dado cuenta. Me pones algo nerviosa.

— Ginny, toda la tarde he querido decirte algo y la verdad no he podido hacerlo. No sé como debería hacerlo y realmente...

Ginny suspiró y se preguntó dos cosas que le eran muy claras en ese preciso momento. Harry iba a decirle algo muy importante y parecía ser una declaración muy profunda que quizá constantaba que deseaba algo de ella.

No de una forma pervertida ni mucho menos. Sino algo que tuviera que ver con ambos y que esperara su respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

En otras palabras. ¡Ser una pareja! Se acomodó en el asiento y suspiró feliz, asintiendo con la cabeza como una tonta.

No tenía otro sentir que ese, en su interior. Felicidad. Harry quizá le iba a proponer que fuesen novios y todo lo demás.

Eso le gustaba.

— Ginny... yo...

— ¿Sí, Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, no sé como decírtelo o como debe sonar. La razón por la que te he invitado. Sé que querías ir con Dean. Sé que te gusta Dean.

Ginny lo miró y Harry, se cubrió la boca. ¡Eso no había sucedido aún! Era luego de un par de semanas, que ambos comenzaban a salir.

Eso sin duda molestó a Ginny. En demasía.

— ¡A mí no me gusta Dean!

— Sí... percepción equivocada... lo lamento.

— No puedo creer que pienses en semejante cosa. ¡Cómo si Dean y yo tuviésemos algo en común!

Lo tuvieron, puesto que salieron. Harry negó con la cabeza y trató de calmar a la azorada Ginny que se precipitaba a sacr conclusiones innecesarias, por culpa de un estúpido error que él no debió haber cometido.

No debió haber dicho semejante estupidéz.

— Ginny, yo solo quisiera pedirte.

— ¿¡Qué! ¿Que no salga con Dean?

— No. Que salgas conmigo.

Sí. Ya lo había dicho. Lo mejor era decirlo de una buena vez y ahorrarse la molesta charla barata. Los balbuceos sin sentido. Ginny guardó silencio y miró a su alrededor. No, no estaba soñando y sin embargo, sus oídos escuchaban bastante bien lo que acababa de acontecer. Ya había olvidado a Dean.

— ¿Salir contigo, Harry?

— Sí. Me gustas, Ginny.

Bien. Anotación para el equipo Potter a ser regenerado en el futuro. En cuanto pudiera. Solo tenía que mantener la relación viva, hasta que llegara ese momento. Bien no podía decir ni precisar cuando, pero tenía que ser pronto.

Porque de lo contrario, la relación podría sufrir imprevistos que él no planificara y todo irse en picada.

Preocupante el hecho de tener que mantener su vida manipulada, para conseguir el "mismo" futuro. Aunque si regresaba con una pequeña variante, no iba a molestarse. Con una sonrisa suave, asintió y Ginny sonrió.

Feliz.

Pero por supuesto, aún no le había dado la respuesta a su planteamiento. ¿Salían sí o no? Esperaba que su plan diera resultado.

Estaba harto de esa bendita época.

— ¿Enserio, Harry?

— Sí, Ginny. Hablo muy enserio. Quiero que comencemos a salir. Que seamos una pareja y que estemos juntos.

Sonaba muy cursi, pero era la mejor forma de decírselo. Ella asintió varias veces, feliz. Luego de un par de minutos, escuchó un débil "sí".

"Sí"

— Entonces, somos novios.— se sentía idiota al repetirlo. Ginny asintió y se levantó de la silla, para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

Harry supuso que estaba comenzando a hacer bien las cosas. Aunque eso era un cliché. Puesto que siempre que comenzaba bien, terminaba arruinándolo. Solo que no podía entender, qué había hecho estaba vez.

Qué había arruinado su vida, esa vez. Con un suspiro suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia Ron y Hermione que no se dirigían la palabra.

Aún.

¿Cómo decirle eso a Ron? Que amaba a su hermana. Muy complicado y resultaba algo bastante diferente. Que tu mejor amigo, se enamorara de su hermana.

Pero ya había pasado. Estaba enamorado hasta los talones de ella y no podían hacer otra cosa que amarse. Estaban destinados a ello. Indudablemente.

Sí. Sonrió y Ginny hizo lo mismo. Con una inspiración suave, Harry se levantó y ella lo siguió sin decir nada. Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa de Ron y Hermione.

Tenía que hacer seguramente, que ellos dos también terminaran juntos.S e sentó en medio de ambos y se preguntó como.

Y si Ron saldría con Lavander. Esperaba que no, puesto que eso solo empeoraría la situación. Aunque no sabía si debía malear el curso de la historia o dejarla en las mismas condiciones en la que ya estaba.

Ya lo había hecho con Ginny y no había ningún agujero negro, tratando de tragársela. Con una inspiración lenta, meditó.

¿Cómo enamorar a Hermione y a Ron, para que estuvieran juntos? No tenía idea de ello, pero seguramente Ginny le ayudaría a pensar en algo.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny no dejaba de sonreír, aunque la visita a Hogsmade ya se había terminado. En secreto, sostenía la mano de Harry bajo ambas túnicas. Ron y Hermione en cambio, no se dirigían la palabra y se veían de mala gana, cada vez que sus ojos coincidían en algún punto. O cada cuál desestimaba la opinión del otro, cuando Harry les comentaba algo u opinaba.

Era caótico. Y Ginny rió cuando él le propuso unirlos. hacerlos mantener una relación. Comentó que estaba loco si creía, que podría tenerlos juntos en una habitación, sin que se pelearan a cada cinco minutos.

O menos.

— ¿Quieres que sean novios? No dudo que mi hermano esté enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, es tan repelente que solo me provoca golpearlo hasta que reaccione. Hasta que comprenda lo que siente y lo deje ser.

Como siempre; Ginny sabía más que él sobre ese asunto. Percibía más cosas que él sobre el romance entre ellos.

Si es que a ello se le podía llamar así.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. No le temía en lo más mínimo. Podía enseñarles cómo relacionarse. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Antes de pensar en el como, Ginny se acercó a él, en la mesa de la sala común. Estaba sentada a un lado y de pronto, terminó junto a él. Harry apenas movió la cabeza; dando por entendido que habían muchos expectadores. Pero Ginny no estaba pensando en eso precisamente.

No. Además de que estaba hablando del motivo por el que se acercaba. Quería besarlo, lo sabía por los gestos que hacía. De adolescente a adulta, eso no variaba mucho. Supuso que tenía que dar el primer paso.

— Harry...

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Ginny?

— Me preguntaba si... bueno, tú entiendes. Ya que somos novios y todo lo demás...¿podríamos hacerlo oficial? Digo, podríamos no sé.

¿Besarse?

— ¿Qué cosa, Gin?

— ¿Podrías darme un beso?

Sí. Acertada la propuesta que con su rostro estaba ejecutando. Muy común esa reacción en ella, de acercarse. Mover las piernas, mirar a todas partes y apretar sus manos sobre su regazo,de forma nerviosa.

— Sí, puedo. Pero ¿aquí?

— Nadie nos verá, Harry. Solo algo pequeño. Nada exagerado, tú sabes sí.

Pues si quería que todo saliera como era debido; tenía que hacerlo. Inspiró y asintió suavemente, mientras Ginny sonreía y se preparaba para el "gran beso" que maquinaba en su cabeza. Esperaba fuera como tal. Y Harry, esperaba recordar cómo besar adecuadamente. Lo peor de su mala suerte, perderla por ser un ignorante en ese tipo de temas. Que siempre lo fue, pero con el tiempo mejoró.

Estaba recordando cómo hacerlo, en ese preciso momento en que sus rostros se acercaron y en silencio, sus labios se acariciaron.

Pero no precisamente; sin la compañía de los expectadores. Al separarse, Dean Thomas los miraba con sorpresa. Su cerveza de mantequilla, resbalaba peligrosamente por una de sus manos y comenzaba a derramarse en sus pies.

— Dean...— dijo Ginny, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Harry se dijo que esa era una de las formas en la que las cosas; le salían mal. Haciéndolas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tenía que trabajar en eso.

Aunque esa vez; había sido culpa de Ginny. Ella quería besarse en público. El joven no dijo nada y bajó la vista. Sus zapatos estaban húmedos. Soltó el tarro en la mesa y caminó hacia el retrato, ofendido.

— A Dean sí le gustas tú— dijo Harry, sofocado y Ginny hizo un gesto de desdén.

— Pues no importa. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que se lo diga a Ronald?

Sí. Eso.

Mientras Harry pensaba en su destino cruel, Ron y Hermione no parecían pasarlo mejor. Hermione estaba increíblemente tensa y apenas le decía algo indebido, ella estallaba como si se tratara de una bombarda. Luego, se disculpaba y comunicaba que Ron le destrozaba lo nervios y que deseaba hacerle entender de una buena vez...

Esa parte; Harry nunca la oía. Lo único que ella deseaba hacerle entender de una buena vez, era que lo amaba y que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Aunque sonara muy cursi. Pero así tenía que ser.

Ellos eran una pareja en el futuro. ¿Por qué no en el pasado? Lo fueron sí, pero tardaron mucho en reconocerlo.

Y resultó algo molesto. Tanta discusión sin sentido, para al final solo casarse y vivir una "perfecta" vida en familia. Y casi perfecta, porque la perfección solo era un ideal. No existía nada perfecto.

Y para muestra, él. Que había perdido todo lo que tenía. Quizá había sido por la absurda discusión que habían tenido en esa reunión en Hogwarts. Solor recordaba eso y nada más que eso. De resto...solo su feliz vida que se había hecho añicos.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan para ayudar a Hermione con Ron, Harry?— dijo Ginny a un lado, cuando por accidente Ron tumbara los libros de Hermione al pasar y ya comenzaran a discutir nuevamente. Sin dejar de gritarse el uno al otro. Con insultos y comentarios estúpidos.

— No lo sé. Pero tiene que ser algo muy bueno. Algo que los haga callarse de una buena vez y aceptarse.

— ¿Qué tal una cena arreglada? Aunque mi hermano suele comer como un cerdo.

Una cena no sonaba nada mal, de hecho. Aunque cuestionaba la posibilidad de que ambos dejaran de discutir mientras comían. O que se lanzaran la comida, en vez de probarla. Todo era posible en el universo Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley. No se sorprendía en lo más mínimo; si todo comenzaba bien y de pronto, todo terminaba en desastre declarado.

Bien. Tocar no era entrar. Si no lo intentaba...nadie podría decir que sí o que no. Nadie podría dar por sentado qué pasaría. Solo tenía que intentarlo y luego, en base a los resultados...o continuar, o darse por vencido.

Esperaba lo primero, puesto que ya se estaba cansando de verlos. Asintió y Ginny suspiró en silencio. Se dijo que ella se imaginaba la perfecta velada y decidió dejarle eso a ella. Él, se encargaría de calmar los ánimos y de intentar una negociación antes de dicho plan. Todo dependía de si Hermione no recordaba, que él no la había invitado al baile a tiempo. Y que solo lo hacía como última opción.

Esperaba que fuera capaz de perdonar. Por su bien.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hermione ese día, había estado propensa a discutir hasta de el estado del clima. Por más que Harry intentaba unirlos, se le hacía muy complicado pensar en cómo. ¡No se callaba ni dejaba de quejarse!

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. En cuanto pudo, fingió que leía un complicado recetario de pociones y que necesitaba silencio. Con eso, Hermione dejó de hablar y se centró en su propia lectura.

Nunca ansió tanto esos minutos de silencio, como en ese momento. Fueron tan preciados, que cuando Ginny entró en la sala común para romper el hielo, comenzó a sentir dolor de cabeza. Nuevamente.

No necesitaba más ruido, pero Ginny no se molestó en hablarle precisamente. Traía un pergamino escrito, que él abrió bajo la mesa.

_"Tengo todo preparado, para esta noche. Tú encárgate de traerlos y yo del resto"_

Se preguntó si debía reaccionar de forma temblorosa, para mostrarle que le temía a veces a sus propios planes. Ginny sonrió suavemente y Hermione en ese momento; había alzado la cabeza y los miró de forma sospechosa. Ginny fingió haber hecho un chiste sobre su hermano y eso, contentó a Hermione.

En cuanto se hubo levantado, para buscar pergaminos y plumas para sus resúmenes, Ginny le susurró el plan a Harry.

— Esta noche, a las nueve. Ya hablé con algunos prefectos. No preguntes cómo, pero ellos nos permitieron merodear. Ellos inventarán una excusa breve, pero firme.

— ¿Qué cosa, Ginny?

— Que estamos enfermos y vamos...venimos, a la enfermería.

No tenía sentido, pero si Minerva se creía eso...y Promfey también...

Estaba bien. Supuso.

Inspiró en silencio y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que caminaba hacia ellos. Se separaron de inmediato y fingieron intentar comprender la lectura intrincada que Harry, tenía que hacer. Ya que había sacado otro cero en la clase de pociones.

Se sentía como un deja vu. Vivirlo dos veces. Y peor aún, reprobar dos veces. Era una idea bastante deprimente. Pero si de pronto hacía la poción como se debía (porque ya la había visto antes), seguramente Snape habría muerto de un infarto o aún peor... le habría desnudado en clase, para verificar que no tuviera algún as bajo la manga.

Como su libro del príncipe mestizo. Que bastante útil había sido, solo que le había pertenecido a él. Mientras pensaba, Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Era hora de entrenar y casi lo olvidaba. Hermione miró con desdén; su resumen de cuatro líneas y Harry se encogió de hombros.

Ya tendría tiempo para hacer ese trabajo.

Mientras caminaban, Harry se preguntó, cómo convencería a su amigo de ir a una cena a ciegas. Donde de hecho, se encontraría a Hermione. ¿Cómo podría pedírselo? No tenía sentido físico y apenas brotara de su boca, encontraría un "no" por respuesta. Quizá necesitaba poner a su cabeza en juego, antes de dormirse en la espera.

Y quedarse de dieciseis, para siempre.

Inspiró, concentrándose en su juego. En verdad, si se descuidaba, podía ser golpeado por una bludger. Se dijo que pensaría en eso, en cuanto se bajara de la escoba. Si seguía así, saldría lastimado en todo.

Aunque si hacía lo mismo que con su trabajo, podía defraudar a Ginny. ¡Vaya...era malo en verdad, dejar las cosas a última hora!

— Oye, Ron— dijo, mientras esquivaba una blugder. Bajando la cabeza.— necesito que me acompañes esta noche; a un lugar.

¿A cuál?

— ¿Para qué?— gritó Ron en el aro y él, se preguntó... qué estupidéz tenía que decir, para que funcionara. Las palabras mágicas.

— Malfoy.

— Cuenta conmigo. Lo atraparemos.

Harry se dijo que Malfoy solucionaba muchas cosas en su vida. Luego de bajar hacia el estadio, miró que Ron no tenía ni intenciones de quitarse el uniforme y lucir presentable.

Hermione podría irse, de solo notar aquello. Inspiró una vez más y antes de que saliera de los vestidores, lo devolvió a ellos.

Tenía que cambiarse. Aunque Ron seguía sin comprender; qué le ocurría o por qué se encontraba tan estresado.

Pero si se lo comentaba...seguramente iba a matarlo. O quizá...

Sí, claro. Como si fuera a agradecer, una cita con Hermione. ¿Por qué siempre en vez de resolver las cosas, las empeoraba mucho más de lo normal?

Así era el gran Harry Potter. Y se imaginaba esa noche, con los platos de la cena... en la cabeza. Él sería el centro de mesa, mientras comía de su propio cabello. Esperaba que Ginny; no hubiese hecho spaguetti.

No quería terminar con trozos de albóndigas, en la camisa y en otras partes no especificadas. Porque Hermione; era bastante peligrosa. Cuando quería serlo.

Luego de que casi le gritara, que tenía que bañarse, Ron accedió a dejar de lucir como si hubiese corrido un largo maratón. Mientras esperaba por las noticias del plan de acción de Harry, se preguntó por qué le pedía que usara su mejor ropa.

¿Es que iban a coquetear con Draco? Se negó varias veces, pero luego de que Harry le dijera que se perdería la acción, tuvo que acceder. No tenía más alternativa, si quería divertise. Además, nadie lo vería.

Y Hermione no estaría allí para reírse de él, tampoco. Estaba bien. No tenía por qué sentirse presionado. Quizá a Harry le gustaba verse presentable.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— ¿Para qué quieres que use esto, Harry?— le dijo, mientras se miraba en el espejo. Harry dudó. No tenía nada en mente.

— Porque... quizá conozcamos chicas. Eres muy popular, ahora que eres el guardameta del equipo. Y a ellas les gusta eso. La buena presencia.

— Pues creo que ya Lavander me ha echado el ojo y no se ve nada mal.

Ya él lo sabía. No la pasaría bien con Brown. Nada, pero nada bien.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione estaba vestida para una "ocasión especial", que no comprendía. Ladeó la cabeza en la enorme torre de astronomía, sintiendo el frío de estar allí. Descubierta y frente a una mesa con velas y estrellas. ¿Para qué estaba allí, si podía cenar en el gran comedor? Ginny miraba por todas partes, cuidando que cada detalle estuviera perfecto. Nada podía salirse del gran balance que había dispuesto o toda la cena se iría al caño de Myrtle la llorona.

Ron no tardaba en subir, aunque Harry parecía tener problemas con ello. Ron estaba reacio a subir a la torre de astronomía, durante esas horas que podía usar para echarle guante a Lavander Brown, que parecía estar interesada en él.

Luego de subir, Ron se preguntó si Harry se había vuelto loco. Eso parecía ser una cena y Hermione parecía estar sentada en uno de los puestos. Había otro vacío. ¿A qué estaban jugando en ese lugar?

— ¿Me traes para verte cenar con Hermione?— dijo y Harry negó con la cabeza, empujándolo con mucha fuerza.

— No. Tú vas a cenar con Hermione. Así podrán conversar y dejarán de pelear. Dejarán de quejarse y volverán a estar juntos. Como amigos.

Y quién sabía si algo más que eso. Ron negó con la cabeza y pensaba devolverse, cuando Hermione ya lo había vislumbrado llegar hasta la mesa.

— ¿Ronald? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Ginny!

— Tendrán una cena juntos y van a resolver sus diferencias. Espero que disfruten el menú que Winky hizo para ustedes. Comenzará pronto. Nosotros seremos sus ayudantes. Por ahora, disfruten de la bebida. Coctél de jugos para comenzar y un par de aperitivos. Galletas y trozos de pan.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró frustrada, mirando hacia el cielo y el enorme bosque que se erguía en el suelo, bajo la torre. Ron hizo lo mismo, mirando hacia otra parte. ¿Una cena con Hermione? ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante estupidéz? Mientras pasaban los minutos, Ginny se daba cuenta de que su plan no funcionaba.

No había interacción de ningún tipo.

— Harry ¿qué vamos a hacer? No relacionan, no hablan. Apenas y se miran. No hacen otra cosa que beber el jugo y probar los aperitivos. Debe haber una forma de convencerlos de que son el uno para el otro.

Harry meditó. Eso era como pedirle a Snape que regalara puntos para Gryffindor, por el solo hecho de hacerlo. Ni siquiera se los regalaría aunque murieran todos y desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. Ron solía ser muy testarudo y Hermione pecaba por ser lo mismo. De todas formas, podía recurrir a su arma más poderosa.

Obligarlos a decirse en sus rostros, que ambos se amaban. Ron no podía mentirle. Sabía que le gustaba su mejor amiga. Y no se trataba de haberlo visto en un futuro.

Porque lo podía ver en sus ojos.

— Y... ¿ya hiciste la tarea de Snape?— dijo Ron y Hermione asintió lacónicamente y sin decir nada más.

— Y tú supongo que no la harás.

— La haría, pero estoy metido en esta ridícula cena. Como puedes ver.

Harry caminó hacia ellos, con la excusa de que serviría más jugo. Se detuvo junto a Ron y pisó uno de sus pies. Ronald soltó un quejido y lo miró, mientras Harry señalaba a Hermione con la cabeza, la cuál estaba distraída con el paisaje.

— Oye...al menos podrías tratar de ser amable con ella y decirle que se ve hermosa.

— Pero si no...

— Díselo. Dile que se ve hermosa. ¡Díselo ahora o voy a pisarte mucho más fuerte!

Ron inspiró, mientras Harry se alejaba con la jarra de jugo vacía. Con un suspiro, Ron se aclaró la garganta y suspiró. Hermione podía matarlo, si daba un paso en falso. Podría ser peligroso, hacer afirmaciones como esas. Pero bueno, si Harry decía que tenía que comentarlo, pues lo haría. Además que esos pisotones que le estaba dando, con esos zapatos apretados que se había puesto. Solo los usaba en ocasiones especiales.

— Hermione, estás hermosa.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida ante el comentario que Ron acababa de decir. Se sonrojó visiblemente y él la contempló, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Le iba a gritar?

— Pues... gracias, Ron. Tú también luces muy guapo con ese traje.

— ¡Bingo!— dijo Ginny, mientras sostenía las bandejas con la comida— Winky, por favor, trata de mejorar el ambiente. Trae más velas, trae más aromatizantes. Esto tiene que funcionar porque si no, dejaré de llamarme Ginny.

Podría comenzar a cambiarse el nombre, se dijo Harry mientras pensaba en que su amigo, por naturaleza, solía ser algo tonto.

— La cena, está servida— dijo Winky y Hermione le sonrió con suavidad. Ron miró el menú. Pasta y albóndigas. Qué menú tan común. Aunque esa comida solía ser su favorita.

Harry esperaba que tuviera modales para comer. Aunque fuera solo un poco. Que recordara decir por favor y gracias. Además de limpiarse con el pañuelo que había doblado allí; con tanto esmero.

— Gracias, Winky— dijeron ambos y Harry suspiró aliviado. Lo primero, al menos lo había recordado. Inspiró, esperando que fuera educado al comer.

Que no lo era.

Todo parecía bien al principio. Ron parecía comer como una persona normal, mientras que Hermione, era tan modesta como podía, con sus raciones. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia Ginny y comenzó a creer que todo podría funcionar. Que todo tenía sentido y que la vida como la conocía, podía ocurrir nuevamente.

Hasta que Hermione comenzó a quejarse.

— Ron, por dios. Esa albóndiga es demasiado grande para que la tragues. Me pregunto cómo no te ahogas, cuando comes de esa forma.

— ¿Te importaría acaso? Te ríes la mitad del tiempo o dices que parezco un cerdo cuando como. Así que supuse que no te importaría.

— Es que eso eres, un cerdo comiendo.

No. Había comenzado todo mal. Nuevamente.

— Debimos poner un vidrio entre ambos, para evitar que puedan agredirse— dijo Ginny y Harry negó con la cabeza en silencio.

— Se podrían seguir mirando y se continuarían agrediendo.

Eso era cierto. Hermione y Ron simplemente cansaban al resto, porque siempre se quejaban del otro y trataban de hacer que el resto pensara igual que ellos, sobre el otro. Comenzaba a resultar exasperante. Y por supuesto, Harry creía que Hermione le arrojaría el plato de albóndigas.

Podría. ¿Por qué no? Estaban acabados.


End file.
